Chemical electric sources with high-capacity are mainly used in power-application field and mostly refer to lead-acid cells, Ni—H cells, and Li-ion cells. Presently, the main defects of chemical cells with high-capacity are low in energy density, poor in quality, and large in size, which bring inconvenience to their uses.